This invention relates to new and useful improvements in ozone generating tubes.
Ozone generators or manifolds frequently utilize glass tubes surrounded by a metal grid, whereby with the glass tubes filled with a gaseous substance and a high voltage applied to the interior of the tube, the combination of the tube and grid provide a condensing action to produce heavy oxygen or ozone for treating air, water, etc. A desirable feature of the tubes is that they operate efficiently whereby to produce maximum ozone from minimum voltage input. A further feature desired is that the tubes be long lasting and capable of withstanding the high voltage input. It is also a desirable feature that the tubes be simplified and inexpensive in construction and provide simplified factory and field assembly. Prior devices have been conceived, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,349, but such devices do not possess all the above desired features.